Mia and Me - Episode 110
The Blossom Tree is the tenth episode of the first season of Mia and Me. Summary Jealous of Mia's ability to jump to Centopia, Vincent wants to give it a go himself. Though Mia reluctantly lets him try, she ends up transported there instead. And it's a good thing, because someone needs to stop the unicorns from visiting the Blossom Tree for their annual feast - they'd be too exposed to danger. When the stubborn unicorns refuse to listen, the elves must enlist the help of the reclusive but awesomely powerful Earth Unicorn. Plot Vincent expresses an interest in travelling to Centopia, since he has only seen Centopia through the pictures in Mia's book. When Mia's bracelet starts glowing, they decide to let Vincent attempt to use the bracelet, although Mia warns him it might be more dangerous than he thinks. However, the bracelet won't respond to Vincent reciting the riddle from the book. Mia eventually takes her bracelet back and says the password herself, apologizing to Vincent as the bracelet sends her off to Centopia. Upon arriving in Centopia, Mia is told to hurry to the palace by Yuko and Mo. The king and queen inform Mia about a particular tree, where the unicorns gather at once a year to eat the blossoms from it. Figuring that Panthea knows about this, they ask Mia to try to dissuade the unicorns from going, since it'd be risky for all the unicorns to be gathered in one place. Mia tries to reason with the unicorns, but none of the unicorn herds will listen. The elves consider their options, and Mo eventually gets the idea of trying to talk to the Earth unicorn, since she lives nearby. They venture into the cave, in hopes that Mia can convince her to help. The Earth unicorn is initially hesitant to listen to what Mia has to say, but after Onchao displays his ability to make plants grow, the Earth unicorn agrees to listen. Meanwhile, Gargona heads out with other dark elves in order to capture the unicorns. Mia and the others arrive just as the unicorns does, and the Earth unicorn uses her powers to create a wall around the tree to stop the unicorns from advancing. The unicorns still try to reach the tree, and as the dark elves are spotted moving towards the area by the elves keeping lookout, Mia asks the Earth unicorn to lead the other unicorns to the palace. Mia, Yuko, Mo and Onchao go to gather blossoms from the tree, Mia recalls the riddle from her book, and wonders if a piece of the trumptus might be nearby. As Gargona and her army appear, Mo goes to distract the dark elves, while Mia, Yuko and Onchao gather the blossoms. Mo is eventually knocked down from the sky, and the group are forced to retreat with the blossoms they have gathered. Gargona continues to follow them, so Yuko, Mo and some other elves go to deal with them while Mia makes sure the unicorns make it to the palace. As the unicorns arrive, Mo tells his father to activate the water barrier before Gargona and the other dark elves can get through. The unicorns can finally eat the flowers, only to find that the blossoms have already wilted from being away from the tree for too long. Luckily, Onchao is able to restore all the blossoms. Onchao brings one of the blossoms to Mia, which Mia discovers contains a trumptus piece. Mia has to return home before the celebrations can continue. Mia returns to her own world, where Vincent is waiting and asks how it went. Mia apologizes that the bracelet didn't work for Vincent, admitting she doesn't know why it only works for her. Mia then tells Vincent about her latest adventure. Major events * Vincent tries to go to Centopia but fails. * Gargona and Panthea plan to capture the unicorns at the Blossom Tree, where they will all be gathered. * Mia and the elves fo to the Earth Unicorn for help. * The elves fight toe muncs and get the unicorns to safety. * The elves gather Blossom Tree leaves for the unicorns but they wilt before the unicorns can eat them; Onchao revives them with his golden horn. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "Unicorns come and unicorns go, their reward is found within a unicorn's glow." * The reason for the annual feast of the leaves of the Blossom Tree is unknown to the elves, like many other rituals of the unicorns. * Only Mia can enter Centopia through her bracelet. Transcript Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 1 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1